


Better to Have Loved and Lost

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Other, Reader Insert, Some sexy times, kind of, more like altered reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a crush on Adam and honestly, you were pretty sure your feelings were reciprocated. The only problem? Sam and Dean weren't so keen on the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Have Loved and Lost

“You are a terrible teacher,” you said with a laugh, looking back over your shoulder. You were currently learning how to shoot a gun and Adam, who was basically your partner in crime, was trying to help you out. You both became ‘hunters in training’ after you found Adam in trouble and tried to save his ass from a werewolf. It turns out that a a couple of newbies aren’t that great against a man dog, but lucky for both of you Sam and Dean were hunting the thing and ended up saving both of you.

So there you were, in the Winchester’s bunker, at a shooting range, learning to be a hunter. They weren’t used to taking people in and teaching them to hunt, but since Adam was their half brother they made a few exceptions. But right at that moment it was just you and Adam and since he had a little more experience than you, he was trying to help correct your shooting form.

“You’re just a terrible shot,” he chuckled, pulling you out of your thoughts. You could feel his chest rumble against your back and this made you hyper aware of every spot that the two of you were touching. His arms surrounded you in attempt to help you better hold your gun. Over the last couple of months you had developed a ‘crush’ on Adam and honestly, you were pretty sure he liked you too. You weren’t exactly positive though so you always decided to just stay quiet. You looked back over your shoulder and he was smiling at you. It made your stomach twist and flip in ways that made you really want to reach the extra inch or so it would take for your lips to meet.

“Look, Y/N, I-” Adam began but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. It screeched against the concrete floors and you two jumped away from each other. You were a little dismayed by this, but you really didn’t think it would be a good idea if Sam or Dean saw you two like that anyway. Evidently enough, the latter was just walking into the shooting range.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the both of you and you could feel the tips of your ears grow warm. “I was just about to start lunch, burgers sound okay to you?” He asked, his eyes flickering between the two of you. You nodded and he made a motion towards the door. “I wouldn’t mind a little help,” he said with a grin. You smiled and sighed, telling Adam that you would see him later before following Dean into the kitchen.

For a long while the two of you worked in silence, the only time you talked was when he gave you instruction on what you needed to do.

“So what’s going on between you and Adam?” Dean asked suddenly, disrupting the quiet. Your brow furrowed in confusion, but if you were really honest with yourself, you knew why he was asking.

“What do you mean? I wasn’t aware that there was anything going on,” you said, not looking up from what you were doing. You saw Dean stop messing around with the burgers to turn and look at you.

“Look, hunting is a lonely business. Look at me for example. Sure, I got Sammy, but even that relationship alone is hard to keep up, and he’s only my brother,” when you didn’t answer, he continued. “All I’m saying is that you should keep your distance. Adam is a great guy, I mean, he’s got all of the perks of being a Winchester. It’s just that I don’t want to see either one of you get hurt. In this world, getting too close ends in loss. It’s just how it is.”

You really weren’t in the mood to say anything back, still mulling over everything Dean told you with a mix of anger and sadness. Who was he to tell you what you should and shouldn’t do? But at the same time… you knew he was probably right. You had seen first hand how dangerous hunting could be. You knew what it could do to people if not get them killed.

It wasn’t long after that when Dean said that he didn’t need anymore help so you went back out into the shooting range, unsure of what else to do. You nearly bumped into Sam on the way in and you wondered what he was doing in by Adam…

Oh... he probably gave him the same lecture Dean gave you.

“Hey,” you said to Adam, coming up beside him.

“Hi there,” he said, a little awkwardly. He was just about to take a shot before choosing set the gun down and turn to face you instead.

“Sam was just in here telling me that I should put some space between me and you. That losing people as a hunter was so easy and that I shouldn’t risk starting anything with you because of that. Well, I’ve thought about it and honestly? I think it’s worth the risk. I want to be with you, Y/N,” he confessed, his voice getting softer as he talked. He looked at you expectantly, waiting to see what your response was. You stared up at him, wide-eyed, until something in your brain just clicked into place. You were willing to take that risk too.

Instead of answering with words you reached out for him, pulling his body flush with yours as your lips came crashing together.

Adam responded right away, his hands going to your hips and pushing you back to the nearest wall. It was as though you couldn’t get enough of each other. You didn’t think you’d ever get enough of him. You just wanted more, more, more. You thought this as your hands went down to where his shirt met his jeans and took advantage of the small strip of skin that was exposed.

It probably wouldn’t have taken as long as it did to get his shirt off if the two of you weren’t kissing like you needed it to survive. You could soon feel his hands snaking themselves under your shirt too and you, albeit reluctantly, pulled away to allow him to take it off and throw it on the floor next to his.

The skin on skin contact felt amazing. It had been so long since you had been with someone so close. Your hands roamed his bare chest and settled by the fly of his jeans. You moved your head back to break the kiss once more, but instead of stopping Adam ducked his head to mouth at your neck. You sucked in a breath, surprised by the new warmth.

“Adam… can I touch…” was all you were able to get out before feeling his moan vibrate on your throat.

“Yes,” he hissed before starting to suck a small bruise on the spot where your neck met your shoulder. You fumbled with his zipper as quickly as you could and once that was undone you were able to reach your hand down his underwear. You felt him gasp as you grabbed him properly and you couldn’t help letting out a breathy moan yourself.

“Supper’s rea‒ what the hell?!” A slightly panicked, incredulous voice asked from the doorway. The two of you instantly pulled apart, Adam’s hands going to his pants to re-zip them, when you noticed Dean in the doorway, mouth hanging open, while Sam was standing right behind him with wide eyes.

“I, uh…,” you stuttered, unsure of what to really say. You were like a deer in the headlights.

“Jesus, don’t just stand there!” Dean said, motioning towards your shirts. “Get dressed and then get your asses out here so we can eat.” He turned and ushered Sam back out into the kitchen and you swore you heard him mutter something along the lines of “If I’ll even be able to eat after seeing that,” under his breath before shutting the door behind them.

You and Adam both scrambled to put your shirts back on before leaving the shooting range to get to the kitchen. Neither of you wanted Dean to come back out there and haul both of you out by your ears, because you were pretty sure he would, especially after the ‘talk’ you just had with him earlier.

The entire meal was awkward. Utterly and completely awkward. You sat next to Dean while Adam was next to Sam. Nobody talked much while eating, but honestly, you were okay with that. It was nice to have some time to think and sort through all of the thoughts currently whirring around in your head. While you were ready to mess around with Adam, but you figured it might be nice if the next time you did something it was in a bed. Or something like that.

Once lunch was over Dean pulled you to the side while Sam and Adam took care of the dishes.

“I already know what you’re going to say-”

“Are you happy?” Dean interrupted.

“What?” You asked, his question throwing you off guard.

“Are. You. Happy?” He repeated, slower than what was necessary with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah,” you said, without hesitation once the question clicked in your brain. “Yeah I am.”

“That’s all I needed to know then,” he said, giving you a nod before walking into the study. “Oh, and before I forget,” he turned around to face you again. “Next time get a freakin’ room.”

You couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face as he turned back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Check out more of my stuff on tumblr at: spn-x-reader


End file.
